The Purity of Forbidden Love
by Ashterra
Summary: Isabella a blood elf priest finds herself in love with a tauren warrior. Their love is forbidden, but she will do anything to stand by his side. Goes more into World of Warcraft lore.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first time writing something besides Jak and Daxter fanfiction. So please review and let me know how I did!

**Chapter 1**

Since childhood, Isabella and Griven were almost inseperable. If they were not inside studying, they were outside playing in the grass. As they grew older, Isabella began to take an interest in healing magic. When she wasn't with Griven, she had her nose in a book. She was at the top of her class, and soared highly in aditional subjects.

Griven however did not strive in magic. He instead excelled in fighting. He tried to take interest in the subjects that Isabella would study. But his rage and anger was to great. It over powered him. Instead he would spend his time in the training ward with a practice dummy learning new weapon handleing skills.

When Isabella did not hide behind a book, she would be seen in the training yard watching Griven train. She would smile brightly at him as he would show off his strength and skill to impress her. As they rached adulthood, they began to grow even closer. They would be seen taking long walks holding hands, or stealing a kiss or two in an alley when they thought no eyes were present.

They had to hide their love. Even though both were dedicated members of the horde, love between a blood elf and a tauren was forbidden. But neither of them cared. They often talked of running away to elope, and start all over in a new place. A place where their race did not over rule love.

Isabella loved the idea imensly. She would pester Griven about a wedding. He would shrug it off and say what ever he could to pacify her. But she began to grow impatient. Something seemed different about her warrior. He was more hostile towards her. He would avoid her hand and kiss. The more she pestered him, the more he would stray.

_"We will never work! I don't love you! This will never happen between us! Not now! Not ever!"_ those words of anger and betrayal would forever burn in Isabella's memories. Griven had spilled these vile words of hate upon her one summer evening. She had confronted him about his distant behavior. He had not spoken to her since.

Isabella had to watch from afar as Griven continued his training. She would watch from her window as his rage would build and build. She also had to painfully watch as the young female taurens began to take an interest in him. She began to engulf herself in her studies to try and block the outisde world from her sight.

She took a large interest in alchemy. She would create new elixers that were not even heard of. She had bottles upon shelves that littered her lab. All were her own special concoctions that she would create.

Men were of no interest to her. The one man that she desired had no love for her. The young male blood elfs that would put forth endless effort to court her would always face disappointment. But she would not be allowed to stay unmarried for much longer. Since Isabella would not choose a man herself, her father decided to assign her to one.

He picked a young paladin named Phaelan. He was very full of himself, and thought that every living creature was in love with him. No matter how hard she faught or cryed, nothing would change her father's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Well now that I know that this story is being view, I shall continue :P

**Chapter 2**

Isabella awoke with a start. She ran her fingers through her long black hair. Her dreams have not been allowing her to sleep peacefully the past few nights. She had the same hellish nightmare every night. It was always of Griven dieing in battle. She leaned on her windowseal to allow the night air to calm her down. But some movement caught her eye. She saw Griven slip away into the stables. She knew that she was overstepping her boundaries with the young tauren, but she did not care at this point in time. Tieing her cloak around her shoulders, she ran across the court yard to the stables. Inside Griven was dressing one of the horses for travel.

"So...this is how it ends?" Isabella whispered. Griven froze, but he kept his back to her. "You were just going to leave without saying goodbye to me? Go off to war, and possibly never come home again?"

"You wouldn't understand Isabella." he took a glance at her, but forced himself to look away. Her silk nightgown showed a large amount of cleavage, and the hem was above her knees.

"You could try. You owe me that much." Griven sighed heavily.

"I chose not to marry you Isabella, because I knew tha tyou deserved better. The only thing that I was able to excell in was the art of war. I did not want to go to war, and leave you widowed before your time. Our love was forbidden." Isabella approached him, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Remember when you passed me in the garden last summer? You placed your hands on my shoulders...and did not let go. I knew that you still loved me. We always talked of running away together. Why cant we?" Griven turned to her. He removed his helmet, and gazed at her.

"Go back to bed Isabella. You will make a fine wife. When you wake, I'll be gone. You'll never have to feel the pain of my existance again." Isabella shook her head.

"The only pain that I feel is living my life without you." she stared at the tauren. She moved her hands up to the sides of his face, feeling the warmth of his fur against her cool fingertips. He placed one of his hands on hers, and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath drinking in her touch. She pulled his head down and placed her forehead against his as she closed her eyes as well. "Kiss me." she breathed. Griven opened his eyes, and pulled back from her. Every inch of his body was screaming at him. Half of him wanted to kiss her until the world stopped turning. But the other half was holding him back. He was going to war. He couldn't hurt her like that. But one side was stronger than the other. In one swift motion he pulled Isabella's waist up against his, and pressed his rough lips against her soft ones. Isabellas entire body tingled with desire. The feeling of his large warm hands against her back excited her even more. Griven was unable to control himself. He soon lifted Isabella into his arms, and carried her to his room.

As Griven stripped off his armor, Isabella allowed her nightgrown to fall to the floor. Griven ran his fingers through her hair as he admired her. Falling back to the bed, Isabella laid back nervously as Griven placed himself above her. Like most tauren men, his erect member was very large. She was extremely intimidated, and nervous. But she had waiting to long for this moment. Griven kissed her lips tenderly, and then nipped at her earlobe.

"You may think that this might sound foolish of me, but I always imagined this moment to happen on our wedding night." he whispered. Isabella giggled, and shook her head.

"That doesnt sound foolish at all. I had the same thoughts." at those words, Griven thrust his entire member into her breaking her virginity. The first few crys that escaped Isabella's mouth were pain filled. But as her body began to form to him, the cry turned into moans of pleasure. Griven's heavy breathing only set her off even more. They're bodies became one for what seemed like a life time. She gripped his shoulders tightly keeping his chest pressed against hers. With one deep breath he forced himself as far as he could, and released. Tow loud gasps became one at that moment. As he pulled himself from her, he stole a quick kiss. He laid down next to her, and held her close. He nuzzeled his nose into the nape of her neck.

"You're my world Isabella..." he whispered to her. Isabella hugged his arms tightly.

"You were always mine Griven."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Isabella yawned, and stretched as she awoke. She saw that the space next to her was empty. She quickly glanced to the floor and saw that Griven's armor was gone. She dressed hastely, and checked the courtyard in hopes to find him training. But Griven was no where to be found. As she approached the stables, her worst fear was awaiting her. Griven's hourse was absent from its stall. As the reality became clear Isabella dropped to her knees and wept. Griven had left to war, leaving her behind.

As her tears dried, she glared up at the empty stall. A fit of rage shot through her body. She returned to her lap, and began to study black magic. She taught herself to cast plauges, and found that she could control ones mind. As she became engulfed in her studies, she did not realise that her wedding was only a few days away. Phaelan ad called to her many ties to join him for a walk in the garden, or to acompany him to dinner. But each time she refused his invitation. But when her father insisted that the four of them have dinner together, she wasnt able to deny him.

"Isabella, did you know that Phaelan is a grand master at jewelcrafting? He actually crafted that ring that you are wearing on your finger." her father said proudly. Isabella looked at the ring dully. She thought that it was extremely ugly.

"Griven was a grand master blacksmith. He mad his entire set of armor, and the armor for the other soldiers to wear to war." Isabella said with a sneer in her voice. She had watched Griven in the shop. The amount of strength that he exerted excited her. Phaelan glanced at her with a stern look.

"I am also becoming skilled with a sword. I shall soon be able to train for the annual arena matches." he said proudly. But Isabella just sighed.

"Griven was fully trained in the arena. If you were matched against him, you would for sure fail." her father slammed his fists down on the table.

"Enough Isabella!"

"Griven is gone my daughter." her mother chimmed in. "Phaelan is your husband to be. Not that flea bitten bull." Isabella stood up, and escaped the room at her mother's words. Phaelan chasted after her. He cornered her in her lab. As she began to pour some liquid into a vial, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Leave me." she snarled.

"You were very disrespectful to me Isabella." he droaned. Isabella set her vials down.

"I said leave me..."

"Not until you apologize to me." he growled. Before she could stop herself, a burst of dark magic shot from her palm, knocking Phaelan to the floor. He laid there for a moment trying to comprehend what had happened. Isabella turned back to her vials. As he got back up on his feet, he glared at her.

"You will be my wife Isabella, and you will behave." he slammed the door behind him as left her.

"I will never be your wife." she whispered.

That night Isabella had packed her bags, and dressed a horse for travel. As she placed the hood of her cloak atop her head, she took one last look at the courtyard. The training dummies stood motionless. She frowned in fear. She was not prepared for a battle of any form. Never once had she trained in any skill of combat. But it was to late to change her mind.

As she rode through the forest, she sang softly to herself in an attempt to keep her fear at bay. She not only feared battle, but she feared where she was heading. She was willing riding into the heart of Icecrown. To face Arthus in the flesh. If she couldn't fight, she had to help Griven. She had packed several exliers for him to drink. But the thought of her being to late was often present. Approaching the frozen throne to find her champion fallen by the kings blade.

Her mind also wandered into other problems. She did not think ahead fully enough. She wanst exactly sure how to get into Icecrown. She would need help. She knew nothing of the world. She would need a miracle to reach Griven in time.

Griven sat on a mass of rocks staring at the fire that himself and his team built. They had discovered a herd of scourge, destoryed them, and burned the remains. The other men sat joking, laughing, and drinking. But he did not care to join them. He could not shake Isabella from his mind. He wanted to go back to her. Drop to one knee, and present to her the ring that she desired. But also knowing that the Lich King was in power was enought to drive him mad. he swore that he would protect Isabella. The only was to secure her safety was to stab Arthus's icy heart.

"Get that girl out of yer head boy." his commander said while slapping Griven on the back. "She's back home belonging to another man. Ye'd be a damned foor to go back ter her. Besides...yer a tauren. They dont mix with Blood Elves lad." his commander stumbled away clearly drunk. Griven did admire the troll commander as a boy. He dreamed about going to battle under his command. But he was beginning to regret his choice. The commander drank violently. His orders were dangerous. He never calculated anything completely. To march into the Icecrown Citadel under his command was suicide.

"I would be better off alone." Griven breathed to himself. But he knew that each door would be guarded by one of the King's most powerful servents. He would have to fight beside his commander. Either way, death seemed to be waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Isabella had finally reached the Undercity. She left her horse at the gate to nibble on some grass as she proceeded on foot with her bag strapped tightly to her back. As she descended in the elevator, she wanted to turn back. She had never seen an undead up close before. A woman that stepped in front of her did not have a bottom jaw. Over half of their bones were exposed, and the smell of rotting flesh was enough to make her sick.

To her relief, it was not just undead that roamed the halls. Other races were tending to their own buisness.

"Excuse me." Isabella said while tapping a female troll on the shoulder.

"What you be wanting?" she snapped. Isabella was taken back.

"I...I um...I need directions to the Icecrown Citadel." the trolls eyes narrowed.

"That be dangerous talk around here. Find your directions from somebody else." Isabella sighed heavily and took the trolls advice. She asked several people, but each turned her down. She wandered the halls of the Undercity losing complete faith in herself. She ran her fingers through her long black hair in frustration. She was almost about to turn back when she saw one last hallway that she hadnt tried yet. When she reached the end of the hallway, she gasped in surprise. Standing in the center on a platform was Lady Sylvanas Windrunner. Isabella had read about her in her spare time. She admired the queen's bravery and skills in battle. Seeing her up close was such an honor.

"Lady Sylvanas! I cant believe its you! I am..." Isabella screamed and stumbled back when Sylvanas suddenly drew her bow.

"How dare you address me without permission. Do you have any idea who I am?" the queen snarled. Isabella cowered before the arrow pointed at her.

"My m-mistake. I did not know." she whimpered. Sylvanas raised an eyebrow, and retracted her bow.

"Speak quickly. Who are you, and why are you here?" Isabella straightened herself up before speaking.

"My name is Isabella. I have been trying to get directions. I have lost my way. Please...could you tell me how to get to the Icecrown Citadel." Lady Sylvanas hissed suddenly and took a step back.

"You fool. Why would you willingly step foot in that hell on Earth? Leave! Never return to my sight." Isabella dropped to her knees.

"Please! I beg you. I do not wish to go, but I must. The love of my life will surely die in there unless I help him. He is the strongest of all taurens that I have ever seen, but not even he can defeat the king alone." Sylvanas stared at Isabella for a long moment. She tilted her head slightly as she spoke.

"A tauren? you mean to tell me that you are in love with a tauren."

"Yes."

"Lies." she whispered. Isabella shook her head.

"Nothing but the truth. We have already bonded our love. I need to help him. I cannot find a reason to live if I am not by his side until the end of our days." Sylvanas leaned foward to look at Isabella in the eyes.

"Go outside, and follow the path. Climb the tower on your left. Take the boat, that will take you to Northrend. That is all that I will tell you. You must find your own way from there. Hurry, the boat will be leaving soon."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Isabella left the room quickly. Lady Sylvanas shook her head.

"Poor damned fool." Isabella raced through the gates and followed the path. As she climbed the staires, she saw the boat begin to leave. Before she could stop herself, she leaped off the dock and grabbed onto the edge of the boat. She looked down and screamed as the boat soared higher into the sky. A passenger rushed to her, and pulled her up onto the deck.

"Are you alright? What were you thinking?" the young orc said. Isabella was still trying to catch her breath as she spoke.

"I'm not sure. I coulnt miss the boat. I needed to get to Northrend today." he helped her to her feet.

"You're not from around here are you?" he asked while staring at her.

"Nevermind that. How long till we get to Northrend?" she asked. The orc shook his head.

"We wont be there for about three days." Isabella's jaw dropped.

"No, no, no! I might be to late by then. I need to get to Icecrown today!" she sat down and placed her face in her hands. The orc was silent as she spoke. "But once I get there I wont know what to do. I dont even know how to get to Icecrown. Why am I even telling you? You dont even know me." Isabella burst into tears.

"Well..." the orc began. "This is the quickest way to Northrend. I do know the way to Icecrown. I could take you there if you like." Isabella gasped, and jumped up.

"You would do that? Oh you are so wonderful. I cant thank you enough!" she threw her arms around the orc and hugged him tightly. The orc patter her back lightly, and Isabella let go of him looking embarrassed. "I'm terribly sorry. I've just had the worst luck with finding good natured people." the orc laughed.

"Yes, yes. They are hard to find. Usually they are unhappy. Not me. I have a beautiful wife and child waiting for me at the Warsong Hold. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Etok."

"Isabella." she said while shaking his head. "So you have a woman to go home to? I head that orc women make wonderful wives." Etok shrugged his shoulders at her remark.

"I wouldnt know. I'm not married to one." Isabella gave him a strange look.

"Please excuse my curiosity, but what is your wife?" Etok just chuckled.

"She is a troll. A gorgeous one to. She is just perfect in ever way. I knew that I would marry her the moment I saw her." Isabella listened intently.

"Didn't you get ridiculed for it?" she asked.

"Of course. Interracial couples are always frowned upon. But that's because most dont understand that your race doesnt take control of fate and love. We're all the same. I did not care, and neither did my wife Motesha. We love each other, and that's all that matters." Isabella smiled while looking down over the edge of the boat.

"I take comfort in knowing that I am not alone." she whispered. "I'm very thankful that I met you." Etok patted Isabella on the back.

"Dont thank me just yet. Dont forget that I'm taking you to Icecrown." both of them laughed loudly.

"I hope that I'm doing the right thing."


	5. Chapter 5

Forgot to mention that everything belongs to Blizzard!

**Chapter 5**

As they began to reach the shore, Isabella gazed down at the waters below them. She squinted to try and focus her eyes.

"Etok...are those blocks of ice in the water?" she asked while pointing over the edge. Etok took a small glance and nodded.

"Indeed miss. The frozen ocean. It is very cold in most parts of Northrend." he smiled at her. "You werent fooling when you said that you dont know much about the world." Isabella snickered lightly. She just couldnt wait to get to shore. Something deep inside of her was telling her that Griven was still alive. He just had to be.

"Welcome to Howling Fjord!" the goblin yelled as the air ship docked. Isabella rushed down the stairs to the ground, and looked around wildly.

"Etok! Where's the path to Icecrown? How close are we? Lets go!" she said excitedly. Etok placed a hand on her shoulder to settle her down.

"Calm down Isabella. Dont forget that we must stop at Warsong Hold. They will offer us a passage to Icecrown. But its about five or six days away." Isabella's jaw dropped. She was just prayed that Griven was stronger than she assumed.

Griven stood in front of the gates of Icecrown Citadel. He grasped his blade so tightly that the palms of his massive hands were throbbing. He was ready for battle, but completely terrified. He glanced at his fellow soldiers, and saw the same look of fear plastered on their faces. Some were even shaking.

"My warriors! T'is be da day where we show da king that no one is safe! You are about to taste da worst tasting fear! Today, today is our day! For da HORDE!" the commander raise his blade in salute. His army joined in a sancranised scream as they stormed through the gates.

Griven faught harder than anyone. All of his fear, rage, and guilt flooded his body sending him into a frenzy. When the smell of blood hit his nostrils, he wanted more spilled. He became blood thirsty. Slaughtering the scourge was not enough. He wanted Arthus's blood on his hands. He wouldnt stop until he was coated with it.

As they walked through the forrest Isabella looked around eyes wide. She felt like a child in a way. Everything was so interesting to her. She would stop to pick a flower, or to inspect a slow moving insect. Etok just sighed and tried to hurry her along. He chuckled at her excited behavior. This path was no stranger to him, but everything was new to her.

"Hey! You, over there!" Isabella yelled while waving. Etok grabbed Isabella, covered her mouth, and ducked behind a wooden wall. He glared down at her.

"You foolish elf. Dont talk to anyone that you see here. Many things out here would love to kill you, and eat you for dinner. Understood?" she nodded quickly, and Etok let her go. She peeked her head up over the wooden wall and stared at the village of Vrykul down the hill. They were practicing fighting against each other, and some where just sitting there lazily dozing off. "Come Isabella. We're wasting daylight." she followed Etok eagerly. She held onto her backpack straps as she scrambled up a steep hill behind Etok.

"Etok, will everything here try and kill me?" she asked. Etok shook his head.

"Oh no little one. There are little camps here and there with friends. We're actually close to one right now. But becareful. Theres ice upahead. Watch your step." Isabella raised her eyebrows, and rushed in front of Etok. She had never seen snow before. Back where she grew up it was sunny through every season. She held out her hands, and allowed the snowflakes to land on her fingers. She looked up at the camp ahead of her, and began to run. Etok tried to keep up with her, but she was to fast. It was filled with taurens. She was hoping that maybe Griven was there resting. As she looked around, her face fell. Griven wasnt there. She approached one of the female taurens.

"Excuse me, has an army passed by lately?" the tauren tapped her chin in thought.

"Yes...about two days ago. They stopped in to buy some supplies. There was fairly handsome tauren among the bunch. But he didnt have much intrest in all the services that we offer here." Isabella sighed in relief. Griven was staying faithful to her. Even though they werent together.

"Go ahead and rest in the inn Isabella. I have some buisness to attend to." Etok said while he escorted Isabella away from the female tauren. She sat down inside of the inn, and watched as Etok walked down the hill to talk with a taunka. To pass the time she began to flip through her alchemy book, and took down notes of new potion ideas. But Etok returned, holding a pair of reins in his hands. She looked at a large wolf in front of her. He mounted the animal, and held out his hand to help Isabella up.

"We're going to ride this thing?" she asked while shifting her weight awkwardly.

"We sure are. Hold on!" Etok kicked his heels, and the wolf took off at a run. Isabella gripped his waist tightly in fear of falling off the back. As she grew accustomed to the wolf movement style, she was able to loosen the grip on Etok and enjoy the ride. "This should cut a day off of our journey. Lucky for me that I remembered that the old taunka owed me a favor."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Isabella groaned in pain. Her bottom was aching from riding on the wolf, her stomach was beginning to growl, and her hands and face stung from the wind. The only thing that kept her moving forward was the thought of Griven.

"Etok...can we stop and rest please?" she whined. Etok couldnt help but chuckle at her. He had grown up riding wolves, so this was a relaxing journey for him.

"I suppose we can stop and set up camp here. We've made good progress. We will actually arrive at Warsong Hold much sooner than I had calculated." Isabella slid off the wolf, and stretched.

"Good. The sooner the better."

"We should be in Dragonblight tomorrow, and if you wish, we could fly to Warsong instead of ride. There's a cold wind chill, but it will cut our travel time way day. The choice is yours." Isabella nodded quickly.

"I dont care about the wind. I want to be to Warsong Hold tomorrow." Etok began to build a small fire.

"As you wish." he said with a grin. Isabella wrapped her cloak around her shoulders tightly. The sun had set, and the air got very cold. Ash she shivered in front of the small fire, she wondered how Etok could sleep so peacefully. Her mind was racing, she was exhausted from the cold, but she would not sleep. She knew that she would not get any sleep this night.

Etok yawned and stretched as he sat up. He looked over at Isabella, and raised an eyebrow. She was in the same spot that he had left her last night. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she was still shivering.

"Did you not sleep Isabella?" he asked while he began to pack up their camp site. She shook her head.

"I couldnt...I was to cold." she whispered while mounting the wolf with Etok.

"You'll be able to sleep at Warsong Hold. It is very warm." she held onto his waist tightly as the wolf took off at a run.

"I just want to get to Icecrown before its to late. I'll sleep when I find Griven."

"You theif. The airfair to Warsong Hold should not cost more than three gold pieces. Do you take me for a fool?" Etok growled at the forsaken. The flight master was trying to get more gold out of Etok then the trip cost. The undead shook his head.

"Just for that out burst, I'm raising the fair from 10 gold pieces a person, to 20 gold a person. Keep talking orc. I'd like to see how much higher it can go." Etok growled and clenched his fists. Isabella lowered her hood, and took a piece of paper out of her bag. She approached the undead, and held up the paper.

"I have on this piece of paper, a potion that no one has ever mixed before. It can be yours." the undead reached up to grab it but Isabella pulled it back. "Not so easy. We want free passage to Warsong Hold. On your fastest beasts." the undead's eyes narrowed, and he shook his head.

"How do I know that you did not just scribble some regular potion on that paper?" Isabella folded it down to show the title _Potion of Mind Control._ He scratched his chin in thought. "You could have just written that just now." she tucked the paper back into her pocket.

"Well...that is a chance you will have to take. What will it be then?" she smirked at him. The undead cursed under his breath, and pulled two windriders out of the stalls. He held out his hand.

"The potion please." Isabella handed him the paper, as Etok took the reins. The undead ran his eyes across the paper, and raised his eyebrows. He disappeared into the inn and began to mess with some vials. Etok just smiled at Isabella.

"You sure are learning the trades fast. Now, hold on tight, and follow me." they mounted the wind cats, and soared into the air. Isabella picked up on the riding style quick. It was a lot smoother ride than the wolf. She gazed down at the world of Northrend below her. She saw massive creatures roaming the trees, rivers flowing freely, and fresh patches of snow covering the grass. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the feel of the wind in her hair. As they landed at the Warsong Hold, a tall female troll came running up to the top. She threw her arms around Etok, and kissed him for what seemed like hours.

"Oh Etok! Chu made it safely!" she cooed at him. He kissed her back, and turned the troll towards Isabella.

"This is Isabella. And this gorgeous female troll is my wife Motesha." he beamed up at her. Isabella waved nervously.

"Hello. I've heard a lot about you." she whispered sheepishly. Motesha smiled at her, and hugged her tightly.

"I hope they'd be good tings." she eyed her husband. "Dis way Isabella. Tell Motesha why chu are here." Motesha listened attentively. She nodded her head once in a while, but stayed silent.

" But I need to get to Icecrown tonight. I cant wait much longer." Isabella stood up, but Motesha pushed her back down.

"Chu wont be leaving like tat any time soon. Chu must sleep for a little bit." Isabella opened her mouth to protest but the troll pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. Isabella sighed, and laid down on the bed that was made for her. She could sleep for a little. She was very weak.


	7. Chapter 7

So Sublime Subtlety looked over this and made some changes. Thank you very much! You made it very epic. So please read and review!

Chapter 7

Isabella yawned and stretched. With a look around, she recalled that Motesha had forced her to lie down and get some rest. An unfamiliar smell instantly tickled her senses, but it wasn't one that she wanted to turn away from. The aroma was sweet, yet also had a richness to it. The young priest finally forced herself out of bed and took it upon herself to investigate the source of the delightful scent.

Etok and Motesha were busy bustling around in a small kitchen, conversing in a language that Isabella had no way of understanding. Well, granted, she was able to make out a couple of words with extreme difficulty, but trollish was something that she just couldn't master. Etok whispered something to his wife, and the beautiful troll couldn't resist giggling as a blush rose to her cheeks. It was actually a bit cute to watch the married couple flirt as if they were only courting as they cooked together.

Isabella hadn't even realized that she'd been frowning to herself. Images of herself and Griven immediately filled her brain. How could she not envy the love that the interracial couple before her displayed? All she could hope for was that someday, she would be able to spend the rest of her life with her champion.

"Dis way Isabella," Motesha called out to her, as if sensing the blood elf's presence. The priest instantly snapped out of her trance, and finally entered the tiny kitchen area. Talk about feeling as if she was intruding! Taking a seat beside her new comrade Etok, Isabella smiled softly as Motesha placed a bowl of steaming soup in front of her. Peering into the bowl, she found it a bit difficult to maintain an enthusiastic expression. Well, she had never been the type to try new vegetables without knowing exactly what they were, after all.

"Eat. It will make you strong." The trio began to eat in a thick silence that bordered heavily on being uncomfortable. Truthfully, Isabella hoped they did not assume something was wrong, because that soup was certainly the absolute best she'd ever had in her life! The spicy broth instantly filled her belly, and rejuvenated with strength and vitality that she wasn't even aware she had.

"Mm, alright. Everyone, up to the roof. Time to head out!" Said with vigor from the orc as he cleared the bowls from the table. Isabella wasted no time in swinging her backpack over her shoulder as she followed the pair up to the roof. This trip needed to go faster! The more time she wasted, the closer Griven could have been to certain death! The two mounted their proto-drakes, (which made the blood elf feel more like a third wheel than she already was), as Isabella followed up by hopping on a swift wind rider. Motesha appeared to have quite a bit of skill when it came to flying! The troll was doing barrel rolls, weaving inbetween Isabella and Etok, and occasionally, soaring high as if she felt the need to have the wind breeze through her brightly-colored hair.

Isabella smirked to herself, and had no trouble imitating Motesha; with the exception of a few barrel rolls. Etok seemed to be gripping onto the reins of proto-drake as if he were going to fall off at any second! The two women twirling about him doing tricks certainly wasn't helping any. But as they approached Icecrown, Motesha's jovial expression soon faded. The entire group seemed to appear a great deal more solemn, as a matter of fact. Rather hard not to with the bone-chilling air of the Lich King so near. The troll hissed something to Etok in her native tongue, stirring a nod out of him.

"Is .. something wrong?" Isabella felt the strange need to ask as she peered from side to side at the pair. Motesha remained silent, but Etok sighed heavily. "Motesha has been inside of the Citadel only once ... and does not wish to go back in. I am sorry Isabella ... but this is where our journey ends. What awaits you beyond those gates, I can only hope you're ready to withstand. " Nodding once, the blood elf fought back tears as she realized with sudden urgency that it was suicide to go into the Icecrown Citadel alone. But who was she to make demands of such a kind couple? Besides, this was her journey to complete, and hers alone. They had a love of their own, and children to cement that.

"I understand .. " The trio landed at the gates, and the young priest dismounted with a heavy heart. Motesha hopped off of her drake and immediately enveloped Isabella with her arms. If only a stranger's kindness could beat away at the horrors that awaited her ..

"I am sorry, leetle elf. But ... I cannot do 'tis again." The troll took a step back, biting her lower lip as she firmly nodded her head at the bold, foolishly-in-love elf.

"You can always come back to Warsong Hold, Isabella. You'll always have friends there, and a place to rest your head. " Etok forced a smile for the priest's benefit, but it was obvious that the guilt of abandoning the girl was tearing him up inside.

"Thank you Etok ... for everything. You as well, Motesha. I wouldn't have been able to make it this far if it wasn't for your kindness.." Turning her back to them, Isabella exhaled slowly and boldly made her first few steps into the freezing gates of Icecrown Citadel.

0o0o0o0o0o

Isabella surveyed her surroundings with soldier-like intensity, and made sure to remain cautious regarding where she decided to tread. The biting cold whipped at her robes, and the darkness was overwhelming at best. Whatever joyful feelings she had were plunging deep into the vacuum of fear and sadness she felt as she stepped over skeletons of fallen soldiers and scourge. The desire to just curl up in a ball and abandon her quest seemed like the best option, but the beating heart in her chest that still pulsed for Griven urged her to trudge on.

The floor was beginning to show more signs of heated battle as it became too difficult to count on two hands the number of bones and skulls she came across. The atmosphere was quiet .. much too quiet. Soon enough, she approached a teleporter .. but hesitated as she noticed there was more than one destination. Isabella plopped down onto the frozen floor, pulling a dusty book out of her bag. Inside, was a folded piece of parchment that she knew would aid her journey. Griven had been studying the layout of the citadel before heading off with his troops, and the lovestruck priest had taken it upon herself to .. well, borrow the map!

Like the superior student she was, Isabella studied the map from corner to corner and memorized the steps she'd need to take. No sooner had she tucked away the parchment and glanced up at the teleporter, a scream would escape her lips! A fiendish scourge was bounding towards her with intent to kill! The creature knocked backwards her roughly and wasted no time at clawing her face, and biting her once gorgeous robes. The cloth gave easily, and the scourge had no issue of making the fine robe into streaming ribbons. In desperation, the priest grabbed at her book and began to pummel down on the creature's head. The young blood elf didn't even realize she had been screaming her head off as she beat the howling creature to a bloody pulp!

It took a great deal of effort on her part, but her trembling hands slowly released their grip on that book. The sound of it dropping seemed to reverberate against the reflective, mile-high walls. Hands then reached up to wipe at her face in her panicked state, and .. her eyes widened at the sight of her own blood gracing her palms. A lone tear escaped one of her eyes as she stepped into the teleporter and continued her chase. Oddly enough, she passed a massive doorway where two monstrous dogs slept peacefully for the time being. Not being able to resist her own curiosity, she pulled the prize ribbon off of one of the dog's ears and smirked.

"Precious..." Isabella whispered. The lovely priest quiestly gasped in horror as she saw dead soldiers rise from beneath the beasts. Taking a few steps back, she made a mental note that no tauren shapes were among the fallen soldiers and felt a bubble of hope rise in her chest. Pulling out a small vial from her bag, the priest poured the mysterious, glowing contents on the dead soldiers, muttered a silent prayer, and continued on her way. Griven was still alive, he had to be, he just had to be!

Isabella soon approached a large circular room, and a voice in the back of her mind instructed her to halt. Two Val'kyrs flew aimlessly in the center of the room, as if waiting to skewer the next person that would become their prey. Mana-crazed orbs gazed up at them, and the blood elf felt her thoughts become even more tragic. The expressionless faces of the creatures invoked a sense of impending doom. The priest patiently waited until the Val'kyr passed before dashing as fast as possible to the center of that room. There, her feet pounded up a spiral staircase constructed completely of bone to the next floor. Her first instinct was to stop and catch her breath but .. her next sight would cause her heart to literally drop down and crack inside of her chest. Tears welled up inside her eyes as she tried to tell herself all hope was not lost..


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Griven!" Isabella bellowed as she began to run towards him. The massive tauren stood before a spiral staircase leading up to the frozen throne where the King sat admiring his flith that he spread across the land. Griven slowly turned, and dropped to his knees when he saw Isabella running towards him. He held out his arms, and she leaped into them greedily. She reached up and removed his helmet so she could look into his eyes. After gazing into his dark eyes for a moment she threw her arms around his neck, and sobbed into his cheek matting his brown hair. Griven hesitated as if he was'nt sure that she was real, but quickly wrapped his strong arms around her as well. She heard his uneven breathing and knew that he was crying to.

"Why are you here Isabella? You were supposed to stay home! You could have been killed!" he pulled her back to look her over. He ran a hand through her hair slowly feeling the knots from not being brushed. He tenderly touched the cuts on her face, and sighed.

"I couldn't stay home Griven. I love you...I couldn't wait for you." Isabella sobbed. Griven placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"I apologize for leaving you...I love you to. But I have to send you away. I am going up to fight. I might not make it back down. I can't have you near harm. I could never forgive myself if I were to let something happen to you. You can choose to wait for me by the shore." Isabella looked up at him, and wiped the tears from his eyes with her delicate finger. She tilted his head up so he could look directly at her. Griven raised his eyesbrows in shock, he had never seen the extreme look of seriousness on her face before.

"Go my champion...but I will be by your side. If you fight...I fight. Everyday I feared that you were dead...everyday I dreaded coming here to find you ripped limb from limb. Everyday I weaped thinking that I would never touch you again...and that I might forget your face. You must not carry this burden alone. I would rather die next to you, then live a lifetime without you." Griven didnt say a word. Instead he held the blood elf's face in his hands, and pressed his lips to hers. Isabella absorbed the kiss, falling into complete bliss. Their tongues met each other once again, and refused to be broken apart. Griven pulled back from her, and kissed her on her forehead. He stood up, and pulled the young elf to her feet to stand by his side. He placed his helmet back on, and gazed at the stairs.

"If I fall in battle Isabella...I want you to run."

"I cant just leave you..."

"Do not dishonor me!" he yelled. Isabella looked down at her feet. Griven ran his hand down her back. "I only want to protect you."

"I have something for you." Isabella dug through her bag, and pulled a small bottle in the shape of a snake. She pulled the cork out and handed it to Griven. The tauren sniffed it, and pulled his nose away quickly. "Drink it Griven! It will make you stronger, and faster. You will be driven by rage." the warrior held his breath, and downed the elixer. He coughed heavily and shook his head. Everything around him became more vivid. He was more aleart, and he no longer felt weak. Turning to his love, he grasped her hand firmly, and asended the staircase.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Motesha stared absent mindely as she soared back to the Warsong Hold on her drake. She closed her eyes, and let the wind run through her long wildly braided hair. Etok noticed that his wife was in thought, and pulled his drake over next to her.

"What is troubling your mind my love?" he whispered to the troll. She opened her eyes, and turned to her husband.

"I have one of me feelin's again Etok..." she suddenly pulled on the reins of her drake and flew back towards Icecrown.

"Motesha! Wait!" the orc bellowed. He did his best to keep up with the tail of his wife's drake. She landed at the steps of the ice palace, and pulled out her small dagger that she kept strapped to her thigh. On the drake's saddle she carved the words "Griven, take me back to the Warsong Hold". Etok landed next to her, and saw what she was doing. "Motesha...they might not make it. You worked to hard to gain this drake. I can't..."

"Etok...dis is someting dat I must do. Trust me." she backed away from the drake, and like an obedient dog it stayed in place. Etok held out his hand, and his wife took it without speaking. She sat behind him, and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as he soared back into the sky.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Griven let go of Isabella's hand when they reached the top step. He turned towards her and took a deep breath.

"Stay here." he forced himself up onto the roof, and she heard the sound of a sword being drawn. Isabella couldnt resist the temptation to look. Doing her best to stay hidden, she hoisted herself up enough to peer over the ledge to watch. Her eyes widened when she saw the Lich King himself sitting on his throne. He was drumming his fingers on the arm, watching Griven reach the center circle. His sword was resting against the opposite arm. But Arthus grasped it firmly as he rose, and began to descend the stairs.

"Well, well, well...looks like one managed to make it to me alive. I have heard of you Griven. Such a brave, and strong warrior. Its a shame that I will have to spill your blood. You would have made a great knight of the scourge." the king said with a slight chuckle in his voice. His speech made Isabella's skin crawl. The very sound of his voice had a ghostly echo to it. Griven gritted his teeth.

"Only one's blood will be spilled tonight...and it will be yours Arthus!" Griven roared. Isabella lost her footing when the sound of the two blades clashing together reached her ears. As she scrammbled back up the stairs to watch the fight, she had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming. Griven was strong, but not strong enough. His knees were bending to far from the strength of his opponent, and his legs began to grow shakey. But his determination is what drove him to keep his blade forward. Isabella gasped when Griven fell to one knee after losing his footing, and Arthus slammed the bottom of his sword against Griven's head cause him to drop completely. Griven groaned in pain as the king placed on foot in the center of his back, and raised his sword to slice directly into the warrior's neck. But disobeying Griven's orders Isabella leaped up onto the platform and a blast of shadow magic errupted from her hand straight into the king's face knocking him back from shock. Isabella quickly fell to her knees, and pulled a small bottle from her pack. She forced Griven's jaw open, and poured the liquid down his throat. His hectic coughing gave her comfort. She was able to get her revival exlier into him in time. But she soon cowered in fear as the king rose to his feet and towered over her. She backed away from the warrior, and tried to keep the distance between her and the scourge leader. Arthus began to snicker as he took steps towards her.

"Look at you, you foolish elf. You cower and shake with fear. It will be a pleasure to kill you with my own hands." Arthus's hand shot out, and grasbed Isabella's neck. He hoisted her off the ground, and tossed her as if she was a rag doll. As she hit the ground she began to see stars, she tried to pull herself to her knees to regain her breath. But as soon as she recovered it, it was forced away from her by a forcefull stab to her belly. The king drew back his sword as Isabella grasped her gut. Pulling her hands away she saw her own scarlet blood gushing from the wound. Her hands began to glow a pale white in an attempt to heal herself. But Arthus stabbed her again making her lose control of her spell. She howled in pain as he pulled the blade out again, tears streaming from her eyes. "I love watcing you die slowly." he breathed to her. She dropped down onto her hands. She glanced over and saw that Griven's brown eyes were locked on her. He was still to weak to pull himself to his feet. He had to watch her die. His eyes were pleading with her. Begging her to not die. Not like this. She saw that his hand was next to his blade which was broken in two. Before the king could issue his next attack Isabella drew every ounce of strength that she had left and with one quick thrust she pierced Griven's blade into Arthus's neck. She glared at him as she twisted to the right and pulled it to the side making one brutal slice. Arthus coughed splattering her face with small amounts of his blood, and fell limp onto her knocking her onto her back. She closed her eyes knowing that the king was dead and his rein was over.

"Isabella?" Griven whispered. He tried to force himself up to his feet, but fell back down. "Isabella!" he kept trying until he was able to successfully pull himself up onto all fours. Slowly he crawled over to her, and slipped the king's dead body off of her. He touched her pale face and saw that she was ice cold. He removed his helmet and quickly pressed the side of his head to her chest to check for a heartbeat. He pulled her bag to him, and began to dig through it tossing books and papers aside. He shifted through her exliers and threw her back across the platform in a frusterated fit. With one last attempt he pulled his gnomish army knife out of his own bag, and sparked the jumper cables. Ripping the front of her silk robes open, he held the wires to her heart and saw her jerk forward when the shock was relased. He waited and saw that there was no change.

"Damnit Isabella...breath. You're strong. Breath!" he hissed to her. With enough power for one more shock he prayed that it was enough. As her chest lunged forward from the shock she gasped loudly. She coughed and her eyes shot open. Griven grasped her hand, and held his other hand the side of his face. "Isabella! Can you hear me?" she looked up at him weakly.

"Griven...you're alive." she smiled, and he smiled back at her.

"I'm going to get you help. You're going to make it." he grunted in pain as he pulled not only himself but Isabella as well to his feet. He dragged Isabella up onto his back, and she cried out in pain. "I'm sorry love, but this is going to get even more painful." he took each step slowly to keep his balance and had to listen to Isabella's painfilled sobs .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Come on Isabella, stay with me!" Griven yelled to her. She opened her eyes, but the pain made her close them shut again.

"Just let me go Griven...I don't think I'll be able to make it." she breathed. Griven gritted his teeth. If she made it or not, he had to try.

"I'm not going to lose you twice. Tell me some elixir formulas." Isabella began to mumble different chemicals. Griven had no idea what she was talking about, but as long as she was speaking he knew that she was alive. After retracing his steps back through the halls he reached the front door, and stepped outside into the bitter cold. "I don't hear those formulas Isabella." she took a deep breath and began to recite them again. He looked around wildly, trying to think of what to do. His eyes were drawn to a large green protodrake. Without thinking he approached it and saw his name carved on the saddle. He bit his lower lip, and backed away from it about ready to walk to a camp, but Isabella pain filled words were fogging his sense. "Damn it..." he cursed under his breath. He hoisted Isabella up onto the drake, and then climbed up behind her. He pulled heavily at the reins, and the drake soared into the air. He kept one arm securely around Isabella's fragile frame. But her words had stopped again. "Isabella? Isabella?" he looked down at her. She was losing a large amount of blood. He was soaked with it. Pushing the drake to fly faster he pressed his hand firmly against her stab wounds to try and conserve as much blood as he could. "Go, faster..." he whispered as he pushed the drake to fly even faster. He knew that he was pushing the creature past its limits, but the only thing he cared about was Isabella. He sent the drake diving towards the earth when he spotted the Warsong Hold, cause the drake to let out a sharp roar at his drivers harsh motions. As it landed heavily on the ground, Griven pulled Isabella gently down from the saddle. The drake snapped at Griven in irritation, and then took flight to go rest on the roof. He carried the wounded elf into the building and saw Motesha flirting with her husband. As his massive hoof clicked on the wooden floor, the troll whirled around to see who was walking in on them. But at the sight of the tauren carrying a bleeding woman, Motesha dropped the pan that she was holding. Etok turned as well, and his jaw just dropped. They all stood in silence before Motesha finally spoke.

"Chu be a wild boy! I knew chu would make it! What are chu waiting fer? Quick! Put her on da table!" she exclaimed while pushing unwashed dishes off of a small wooden table. Griven quickly placed Isabella on the table and pushed his ear down on her chest to check for a heartbeat. But Motesha shoved him out of the way, and smoothed the small elf's hair back from her face. Griven gave her a strange look. He didn't know why she was pushing him away from her, and why she was just standing there. Even the orc was paying him no attention. "So fragile...was a foolish mistake Etok..." Motesha breathed. Etok nodded in agreement. Motesha pulled the dagger from her thigh, and wiped a small piece of cloth across the blade to clean it. Griven suddenly roared, and pulled her back from Isabella. He stood defensively in front of the table ready to strike if needed. Etok raised his heads slightly in an effort to calm the tauren.

"No need to be worried. We have aided Isabella. She has told us much about you Griven...we know how much you love her. But she doesn't have much time. You need to let Motesha work. She is a shaman. But you might be more familiar with the term witchdoctor. Please...step aside." he said with a smooth tone. Griven kept his eyes on the troll as he stepped to the side allowing her to approach the table again. Using the dagger she cut Isabella's robes open to allow her to examine the cuts more closely. She began to mumbled in trollish to her husband who rushed to the cupboards and brought back a few containers filled with different herbs. She packed a mixture of herbs into Isabella's wounds, and using a needle and heavy woven thread supplied by Etok she began to stitch the wounds together. Placing a hand to Isabella's forehead, she began to chant loudly. Etok took a hold of her other hand and began to chant with her. The trolls hands began to glow a bright yellow, and a piercing sound filled the ear. Griven covered his ears to try and block out the sound. But just as soon as the sound began it stopped. Isabella's eyes shot open and she screamed loudly. She sat up, but Motesha pushed her back. She placed her hands on the sides of the elf's face to try and get her to calm down.

"Child! Its Motesha! Calm yourself!" Isabella took a couple of deep breath, and focused on the troll speaking to her. A weak smile crossed her lips, and she touched the side of Motesha's face.

"Motesha? Is it really you?" tears streamed down her face as she threw her arms around the troll. "I was so scared. I didn't know where I was."

"Shhh...it be alright now. No need to be frightened no more." she stroked the elf's hair softly. But Isabella looked back at the troll.

"Where is Griven?" she looked around, and her eyes lit up when she saw the tauren in the corner of the small room. He stepped forward, and Motesha stepped back allowing them what little space they had. Griven got on his knees so he could look Isabella in the eye. He grasped her tiny hand with his large one. He kissed her lightly on the cheek before he spoke.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought I lost you..." he whispered. Isabella ran a hand down his mane.

"Now you know how I felt..." Griven tilted his head up, and kissed Isabella softly.

"When you are able to travel, we'll go home. We'll think of something. I promise we'll be together." Griven exclaimed. Isabella nodded.

"I really hope so."


End file.
